


超越之彩

by a306969940



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: lofter @LOOKINglass这很奇怪不是吗？明明什么也看不见，那双小鹿一般的眼睛还是慌张地眨着，在失去视觉于是想不到抬头看艾莎的脸的情况下，艾莎低下头去，在那张娇小的脸蛋与低垂的眼眸，细密的睫毛中忽然找到天生的温驯，一下子把她烦躁的内心震慑下来，犹如伦勃朗在黑暗中打下的柔光，那片柔光打在了一个羞涩的盲女身上，她前所未有地想要躺倒在她怜悯的怀里，被她不知道望向何处的温柔钉穿心脏。哑巴画家 Elsa x 盲女 Anna（有车
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

自打律师克兰策·威吉布德被发现戴着睡帽，死在自己的床上之后，安娜才知道自己还有一份被花的所剩无几的遗产。由于他本人的负债情况，即使是拿着她遗产购置的古董家具在拍卖会后所有的资产也应该上交银行。为了解决安娜·阿德勒的生活状况，检察院和救助机构向柏林发了好几封信件和电报，当艾莎·阿德勒结束她在太平洋群岛上的旅行之后才发现自己的邮箱被“语气粗鲁”的法院信函填满。她写给海因斯先生的信中说，她受不了这等骚扰，事实上她觉得这诚然是一场骗局，期望这位年轻画家对家庭重燃一丝温情，给上一大笔钱或许是再好不过的事情了。在海因斯先生有幸当艾莎模特的那个下午，来自东阿格德尔郡的地方检察院助理叩开了艾莎·阿德勒的门扉。在这个面容苍白的挪威年轻人呆在画室的片刻，一言不发的艾莎甚至都没有倒杯水给他喝，甚至也没有说“请坐”，烟斗像一只安静的雏鸟卧在手长脚长的海因斯先生手里，他镇定自若地从侧卧着的沙发上起来招待客人，真正的主人环抱着双臂，一下子表现出对他们两个都不欢迎的状态。她往左挪一小步，整个人退避到了巨大画布的背后。助理将一只小皮箱放在自己膝盖上打开，正是检察院的证明和文书。德国人和挪威人交谈了一会儿，艾莎才愿意从画布后走出来，掏出卡册写到“我会处理”。海因斯向助理解释这并不是什么宗教意义上的缄默，而是阿德勒小姐天生就不会发声，但艾莎确实不聋，也确实有除了喑哑之外其他的坏秉性，她翻开下一页龙飞凤舞地写下一行字，在送客之外写下了“滚出去”这样的字眼。在同挪威人一起被赶出画室的那个下午之后，海因斯先生礼貌地邀请他去当地有名的家庭菜馆吃些德国菜，被愁眉苦脸的北方人断然拒绝。他送年轻人去车站，之后拍着脑门在街上晃荡，喝了杯咖啡再回去画室，就再也没找到艾莎·阿德勒了。自诩为艺术家资助者的海因斯先生可不会容忍这一笔损失，于是追着艾莎的脚步，追着“辛迪加”号破开海上大雾继而陷入徒劳的间隙，他后艾莎一步踏上了阿伦戴尔的港口。灯塔的光在海平面上打了一个转，当他因为人生地不熟而走进海港的一个吵嚷酒吧，左右皆是满身鱼腥味的光膀子大汉，他就知道自己迷失在另一个文明而自身难保了。

据说，挪威是什么天气，德国下一周也将是同样的天气。阴冷和潮湿并不是导致艾莎局促不安，踩着高跟在地板上走来走去，使楼下房客对宾馆前台好一阵抱怨的原因，最后服务生敲了半天门引得正在气头上的艾莎止不住地指手画脚，他却因为不熟悉德国地方的手语而好一阵纳闷。即使是他们这边的手语也是一样，他不了解手语。于是天还没大亮她就急匆匆地离去了，留下一封措辞激烈的信件，指摘宾馆的卫生问题，被前来打扫的人当作废纸丢掉。她不清楚是墙壁里有霉菌，还是被窝潮湿的味道过于浓重，使她在寻找电车却遍寻不着，望着阿伦戴尔没有架设电轨的群青色天空的间隙时，想到了海因斯带来的美国小开本杂志（其实也就是厕所读物）中画着的诡奇插画。那令人眩晕和不安。空气中的土地腥味让人回忆起《魔宴》中所拟造出的文献，“恐怖的生命会从腐尸中生出，愚钝的食腐之蛆也会变的狡诈，使大地烦恼，它们会肿胀到可怕的程度，使大地遭殃。”如果有人问她的旅游意见的话，她绝对不推荐阿伦戴尔，雪融之后的春天闻起来就和被掘开的坟墓一样。她笃定这个地方，还有素未谋面的妹妹，不愿意接受的复杂人际关系会把她逼疯。令人意想不到的是，即使如此憎恨这个地方，艾莎·阿德勒在调解会开始的前一个星期内租下了鸢尾花公寓的一套居室，并交了半年的租金。比起难以忍受的冷湿环境，她在奔波了大半年后突然觉得很疲乏，在短暂的歇脚之外期望稳定地进行工作和更长的歇息。期间发生了她不知道的意外：海因斯的挪威克朗在他醉酒后被洗劫一空，于是他只能厚着脸皮在酒店老板以及他的悍妇面前写下向家里求救的信件。

代替克兰策·威吉布德接手此案的律师文德里克在办公大楼里见到了这个金发女人。按照他的话来说，相比他们这些真真切切为社会做贡献的“地上的盐”而言，她“浑身上下都散发着不道德的气息”，并且也没有带上自己的律师。对于艾莎而言那只是她自己的一套穿衣逻辑在这个因循守旧的地方经常引人侧目罢了。她拿出卡册，第一页便是标准的印刷字体，用欧洲流行的好几种语言告诉对方：你好，我只能以这样的形式交流。他表面上一丝不苟地进行陈述，内心已经知道他们绝对可以把安娜·阿德勒推给她。比起继续进行下一轮调解，不能为自己发声的她认定此事麻烦的没边，同意承担照顾安娜的责任。

贩卖冰块是一项传统的生意，克里斯托弗应该庆幸这里的人大多数还没有财力和方法购置家用冰箱。为了筹到结婚的钱，他还干送货员和守夜人的工作。事实上他还没有求婚，但对这一切胜券在握，更加可喜的是安娜终于拿到了自己的那笔遗产，这无疑为他想象的婚后生活画上一道彩虹。在那个清晨他看见黑衣黑鞋帽的女人站在自己面前，还以为她刚从哪场葬礼回来，纳闷为什么自己没有听见大教堂的丧钟。她似乎真是地狱里爬上来的女鬼，抓着克里斯托弗这个大活人就伸开纤细的双臂不让他走。她手中不断比划什么，在克里斯托弗茫然的目光中艾莎的神情逐渐咬牙切齿，于是她伸出食指要克里斯托弗稍等，掏出卡册给他看第一页，克里斯托弗连忙表示自己是路德教的忠实信徒，误以为艾莎是传教的神职人员。她涨红了脸摇头，翻开后面空白的地方拔出钢笔书写挪威语，克里斯托弗没有半点反应，于是她又翻了一页，

“Deutsch？”

“小姐，您到底要说什么啊？”

“Français？”

“我一点儿也摸不着头脑。”

艾莎直跺脚。换了好几个语言，她才知道克里斯托弗原来大字不识。她只得把网状面纱推上帽檐，指指自己，期望那个素未谋面的妹妹和自己在相貌上有相似之处好让这个猎户打扮的年轻人知道她要找的人是谁。原本躁动的克里斯托弗此时也似乎被她的努力所打动，她不停地指着自己的鼻子，然后努力地作出嘴形，微微张开嘴，舌头抵住下排牙齿，拖长一个想象中的音节，轻轻闭上再回弹。克里斯托弗惊讶于南方来客的美貌，不自觉地跟着她做相同的事情，读出“安娜”来才恍然大悟：她就是那个不断推卸了责任的姐姐。如果她在安娜前十九年暗无天日的人生中都没有出现，现在姗姗来迟又有什么意义呢？他想到这里有一些火气，但是面前妆容精致，首饰齐全，散发香气的整洁女人如果还怀着对安娜的歉疚心理，他就可能在婚后得到一笔可观的嫁妆。即使是三岁的小孩也知道拥有一个有钱的亲戚意味着什么。他突然感觉某种壮实的东西不断膨胀，把他的胸膛挺得坚硬，以至于昂首阔步地带着这位小姐走出破落的弓街，绕过不断滴下被洗退染料颜色的水滴的晾晒在外的陈旧衣物和倒夜壶的妇女，走过高街时艾莎要求她的带路人停下，在药铺要了一些助眠的鸦片酊便继续前进。是的，她有睡眠问题。尤其是看了海因斯给她带来的那些让人心神不宁的小册子之后，她觉得自己就像是被放逐到北极永受寒冬之苦的犹大，在春寒料峭的冷风拍打窗玻璃的夜晚没有一次好眠。是的，窗户。“那手！那窗户！那窗户！”，这让她又想到怪物了。也许她会仔细思考如何表现出那种不可名状的，恶心而腐朽的绿色，以及天外陨石带来的超越可见光谱的绚丽颜色。她应该乘坐火车踏入北极圈内从极光处获得灵感，然后再苦于无法在画室里用平庸的颜料和自己并不杰出的才能重现这一美景抓破脑袋。海因斯先生会是第一个否认艾莎没有才华这一说的忠实支持者，事实上他自在菩提树大街承办她的画展以来便从赞誉声中找到了前景。懒得社交的艾莎倒是对此回馈充耳不闻。克里斯托弗现在在她耳边不断念叨着安娜的事情，像个转了一轮又一轮的留声机。他的嗓子似乎因为说多了话而不太好，所以听起来像是放过太多遍，以至于刮花了唱片表面的留声机。跟在后面的艾莎似乎是一直陷入大静默的修女一样，不论时辰地坚守沉默。这对她而言也好，心高气傲的她不认为自己在身体上有任何缺陷，尤其讨厌别人提及她天生不能发声的事情。如果克里斯托弗能够知道这一点（前提是艾莎能够开口告诉他或者他认字），便会觉得这对姐妹在坚韧这方面惊人的相似：安娜·阿德勒从来不认为自己是盲女，也不觉得自己的人生是在黑暗中度过。她的听觉和嗅觉都十分灵敏，如果这个小小的地方有什么愿意传授经验的调香师傅，或许安娜的人生就是另一个样子。不过眼下的情况是，她的房产被沉溺于赌马的律师输掉，而她只能和阿德勒家的保姆维欧拉·南尼普相依为命。后者在无可救药地沉溺于酒精后居然异想天开地让安娜也随着自己跳入火坑。安娜却向酒水店的老板证明她可以看店来帮忙偿还南尼普的债务。这简直是异想天开，酒水店老板坏心眼地把每一瓶酒水都调换位置，她也能从老远就分辨出淡啤酒和啤酒的区别。更别说气味强烈的白兰地和甜蜜的利口酒。于是他在被惊掉下巴之前，告诉安娜：她被聘用了。克里斯托弗是在购买一些为驯鹿治伤口的淡啤酒时认识这个年纪轻轻的女孩的，即使被毛手毛脚的男人揩油也得圆滑地反对，甚至没有反对的意思，只有让人感到满意的回应。他觉得她不应该就这么自甘堕落，在她下班后就拦住安娜和她吵了一架。安娜对这个陌生人的指责非常不解，如果克里斯托弗认为她应该强烈反抗，并且狠狠地打击那些顾客的自尊心，然后理所应当地被骂“贱婊子”，在她的脸上来一拳，或者直接趁她下班后拖进暗巷的话……那他才是不折不扣的地痞流氓。简而言之，发生在女人身上的一切，他们这些男人指责起来不过是站着说话不腰疼罢了。于是年轻气盛的克里斯托弗放出话来要“护送”她，安娜笑着骂他脑子有毛病。对自己相貌不满意的家伙在酒水店排长了队伍，希望那个“不长眼的”红发美人有朝一日能“看上”他们这些人中的一个。安娜一直推脱自己还年轻，远远没到想要谈婚论嫁的地步，对一直跟在身边自以为低调的克里斯托弗也是这么说的。他一点也不低调，跟在安娜身后的脚步声大到了刻意的地步，甚至擅自把安娜的顾客揪出酒水店大打出手，最后更能打的酒水店老板奥肯先生把他们两个都扔进了下水道。出于某种怜悯的情绪，更有一些恶劣的原因，她为了自己而亲吻了克里斯托弗。他以为她爱他，于是心甘情愿地等，等到安娜步入该谈婚论嫁的年龄，等到她再也没有推脱的理由。不过也正因为她在酒肆混迹，当地的修道院不愿意救助她，责任流落到检察院的救助机构上来。艾莎·阿德勒也被一次再一次地催促回乡，去接受自己天经地义的责任。接受家人。也许把她拐卖出国的人贩子们只看上她淡金色的头发和白皙的皮肤，没注意过她是个卖不出去的哑巴。在警方侦破了这起案件后，本该归乡的艾莎得知自己远在阿伦戴尔的家人们全都死于海难。于是便有了养父母和艺术学院等后来的事情。他们允许她姓阿德勒是因为他们本来就姓阿德勒。多么巧合。

在周末，加雷利亚夫妇会请安娜帮他们看孩子。他们是心善的人，照理来说不应该生出一个白鬼似的儿子。在封闭的小镇上，关于科学和遗传病的正确知识往往走不出学院和医院，恶魔、幽灵、鬼压床和乱伦等绘声绘色的低俗流言一下子传遍了街头巷尾。于是这对双方都在本地大学有工作的夫妇无论开出怎样的价码也请不到一个保姆。也许正因为安娜看不见奥拉夫的样子，她对他的态度和对其他孩子没有区别。碍于某种不可抗的流言蜚语，她没有接受全职的邀请，而是答应在周末帮忙照看。当踏进郊区时，艾莎难过地发现天气晴朗，黑色的衣服使她在阳光下流出一些不那么优雅的汗水。早知道这样，她就会穿一套踏青用的衣服。至少没有高跟鞋。克里斯托弗一溜小跑和艾莎拉开距离，要在她被晒的通红的脸上认出一丝怒意也是很轻松的。他前去叩响加雷利亚家的宅门，把他们家的门铃当作摆设。艾莎觉得这一幕很滑稽，像是穷苦农奴去地主家请求延缓和减免。阳光和黑色的衣物使她眼前的事物开始扭曲，发白，好像印象画派笔下的，晶状体前面游动的无数阿米巴虫组成的风景画构成了她所看见的阳光明媚的现实。素色粗布衬裙的红发少女挤开偏于嫩黄的绿色色块，一格一格地在经纬丝线分明的画布之中，成块堆积的色彩中，绿色夹杂微妙的橙色和紫色中向她一步步跳来，只为了告诉她透视原则在为颜色的冲击力让步。那是模糊不清的一团，也许是艾莎刻意模糊自己的视线，好找到转瞬即逝的光影和色彩，那是无论怎样进化的照相机都捕捉不到的迷幻色彩，只存在于画家的眼中，她自己所看到的真实。男孩的脸沉浸在大大的遮阳帽下，在补色反应中变成蓝紫色，事实上那是一片没有任何色素的白皮肤，对于艾莎而言真实的颜色是何，也许并不重要。他牵着红发的女人缓缓靠近，她在一大堆阿米巴虫般蠕动的画面中脱身而出，暧昧的色块在艾莎的面前一步步界限分明。克里斯托弗仍旧在让屋子里的人开门，艾莎听不见他朝窗子里呼喊了，男孩的笑声很尖锐，让这个习惯于缄默的人感到不舒服，于是女人的声音安抚着他，安抚着她。安娜看不见前路，让领路的奥拉夫跑慢一点。令人舒爽的凉风把艾莎耳畔没有扎起的金发吹拂起来，吐在艾莎的脸颊前面，向安娜温柔地招着手，她看见自己的金发也跳进了画面。这在构图上很荒谬，她把它们别到了耳后。直到他们的人影越来越大，越来越清晰，艾莎本以为他们会因为距离太近，超过了那层美丽的界限，变成清晰而丑陋的真实事物。那小孩儿的确长的难看，浑身雪白的肌肤，恶魔一样的尖鼻子，小而泛红的眼睛和随意搭散在额前的稀疏白发，她刻薄地想着这张脸一定和海因斯带来的那本诡奇故事杂志的插画很登对。尤其是盖住他那张蠢而小的脸蛋的大帽子。白化病人对阳光的承受力很差，她知道这一点，却还是真真切切地觉得丑陋和失衡。她刚转过眼睛去打量红发女人的时候，闹腾着的孩子拉着她前进的步伐突然加快，等到艾莎反应过来，安娜已经撞进了她这个陌生女人的怀里。 

这很奇怪不是吗？明明什么也看不见，那双小鹿一般的眼睛还是慌张地眨着，在失去视觉于是想不到抬头看艾莎的脸的情况下，艾莎低下头去，在那张娇小的脸蛋与低垂的眼眸，细密的睫毛中忽然找到天生的温驯，一下子把她烦躁的内心震慑下来，犹如伦勃朗在黑暗中打下的柔光，那片柔光打在了一个羞涩的盲女身上，她前所未有地想要躺倒在她怜悯的怀里，被她不知道望向何处的温柔钉穿心脏。安娜闻到了艾莎身上的香水味，百合，丁香，广藿香……那是被清苦的香味包围着的微微一缕香甜，仿佛在嗅觉中制造出一场雾气，偶有的佳人在其中转瞬即逝。于是见识过这些的人们只能怀着梦境不断寻找，抱憾终生。她知道她不是摔在某个不知廉耻的地痞流氓，或者考究的绅士身上。是一个纤细的年轻女人。她没有发出半点声响，让安娜认为她是个温柔包容的大方女士。她红着脸道歉，没有得到任何回答。艾莎掏出卡册，找到关于道歉以及回应的那一张举在她眼前，小孩的可恶嗓音似乎是捏起鼻子在讲话，奥拉夫告诉她，安娜看不见。于是艾莎在空白卡片上写了几句话，要奥拉夫转告给安娜，她只能以这种方式交流——而这小孩儿转头就告诉安娜，她撞上的女士是个不折不扣的哑巴。艾莎的脸色一下子变得很难看，可以这样说，让一张美丽的脸庞出现这种可怕的表情绝对是罪过，是任何一个美学教授都会激烈批判的事情。不过对于一个天真的孩童而言，他只是遵照了事实真相，因此安娜劝她礼貌点的话他也有资格充耳不闻，他这个年纪还远未学会圆滑地撒谎。艾莎·阿德勒可就抑制不住为维护高傲而时刻预备着的怒火了，她快速地在一张小卡片上写满了只能从批评家和醉汉口里说出来的尖锐字眼，速度快到连乔纳森·哈克看了也要对自己的“速记法”羞愧不已。只可惜，那些过于成熟的狂暴字眼在奥拉夫的眼里只不过是几个修长、紧密且陌生的字母组成的陌生词句而已，所以根本构不成什么伤害，他无知的表现反倒差点把艾莎气昏过去。

克里斯托弗总算是反应过来，朝着他们跑去。安娜忙不迭地安抚着这位说不出半句话的女士，她也不确定艾莎有没有在继续生气，或者有没有在听她说话。既然是女士，提出这样的要求也没有关系吧？

“如果您听到了我说的话，就请捏捏我右手的食指让我知道吧。”

艾莎差点没把一口气从鼻子里喷出来。如果不是因为安娜没有视力，她会认为是安娜拿米开朗琪罗的创世纪戏弄她。她不屑地扫视安娜的脸庞，除了真挚就再没有其他了。甚至有些哀求的意味在里面，因为她的眼眸永远是温顺地低垂着的，使艾莎的眉毛往中间聚拢，蓝色的眼睛更加忧愁。有意无意的，她的指尖擦过了安娜的手背，温润的触感使安娜在羞涩之余，为自己的手过于粗糙感到抱歉，艾莎轻轻地按着她手背的骨节，触摸到了纤薄肌肤下的青色血管，静静地在她的按压下流淌。她的拇指掐进了安娜食指和手掌相接的沟壑处，随着其他手指按压上安娜的指头，那根拇指越掐越深，似乎是要安娜为这阵疼痛，或者某种不可言说的快意叫出声来，在她的指甲要划破安娜食指和中指之间的薄膜前，安娜极快地咬了下嘴唇，轻飘飘地说着：我已经知道了，女士。便急忙撤开了手。在奥拉夫还没来得及以一个清醒的旁观者角度说出“女士，你不觉得你这样很奇怪吗”之前，便被急忙奔向他们，大喊着安娜的克里斯托弗打断。他总是期望别人第一个看到他，尤其是心爱的人和另一位漂亮女士在场的时候。你知道，美丽的女士总是能激起男伴的某种虚荣心，即便那是多么幼稚和不必要，甚至是引人讨厌的。更加郁闷的是，艾莎·阿德勒居然找不到任何一个方式与这三人的任何一位交流。一同坐在加雷利亚家的门廊前，艾莎只能让克里斯托弗胡诌，说这位不会说话的女士是你的姐姐。她现在知道自己的怒火没有用，除非她真能抛下尊严然后给克里斯托弗，以及任何一个直言不讳她是个哑巴的人一记结实的掌掴。在他们相互交谈天气，黄油价格趋势和捕风捉影的传闻之后，小男孩时不时发出的开怀笑声让艾莎对这户人家的教育方面深感无望。在她严苛的养父母家里是不会出现这种场面的。

“她得跟我走。”艾莎想这句最简洁明了的话奥拉夫应该听得懂。果然奥拉夫转告了安娜，在对待安娜上他倒是挺贴心。为了不要让奥拉夫再叫她“哑女”，她简单地把写上“艾莎”的卡片交给了奥拉夫，在他思考着这四个字母组合起来究竟是什么意思之前抬高眉毛，睁大了眼睛，那想必是十分夸张的表情；然后指向了自己。

“你是艾莎！”他咯咯地笑起来。出于某种教化成功的成就感，艾莎也微笑着朝他点了点头。

“艾莎？”安娜也微笑着呼唤她的名字，她也朝安娜微笑，尽管她什么也看不见，而艾莎也说不出话，无法在言语中捕捉她的笑意。想到这她的脸忽然又阴沉下去，伴随着克里斯托弗高调地说：“对啊，就是艾莎！”，逐渐沉到她自愿放下来的帽子的黑纱后面。但她想到了安娜提到过的确认方式，再次摸上了她的食指，轻轻地掐了一下。

“我必须和你走吗？”

她又掐了一下。是的。

“那我得回去收拾东西。”

好的。又是一下。

“得等到加雷利亚夫人回来后我才能和你走，请等我们，好吗？”

好的。艾莎这一下倒是掐的云淡风轻，也许她可以坐在乡间小屋里思考画一幅风景画。

“最后一个请求，我没有带出门要用的手杖，您能牵着我的手带我回去吗？您知道，原本是克里斯托弗来接我的。”

她讨厌安娜提那个乡巴佬的名字。安娜迟迟没有感受到食指上的轻微痛楚，那只纤长、细嫩且干爽的手一下子把她的手抓在手里，就像海因斯先生把他最爱的烟斗抓在手心里，她心里也许想着的是捧起那手中的温顺小鸟，然后猛吸一口，就像海因斯先生最爱做的事情那样。艾莎除了不能说话外，耳聪目明，却不可能听见自己手中的雏鸟，它的主人，心跳逐渐躁动不安。


	2. Chapter 2

鸢尾花公寓位于较为僻静的哈弗莱特街区，处于奥达尔街道、桥街和博物馆大道的三方交汇处。只需往桥街上步行几分钟，虽然两旁仍是林立的双层或三层房屋，看不见任何运河的踪迹，却已经跨上圣格列高桥了。桥街南岸便是选民公园，据说这片地方曾是王子的故居。艾莎在早晨便动身去了公园，在午饭前回到了住处，没有找到安娜的人影便气冲冲地把速写本摔在沙发上，想要工作的心情一扫而空。她试着告诉安娜别去做那种丢人现眼的工作，尤其在那个又老又丑的浓妆艳抹的胖女人骂骂咧咧地找上门之后，大骂安娜这个没良心的人抛下她自己享清福，完全忘记了她把安娜拉扯大的功德。她大声吵嚷着，要安娜继续帮她偿还债务，在艾莎还在比划手语时便挤开她自己闯进了公寓。安娜解释的声音很快就被她的污言秽语淹没，很快房东太太也从自己的房间里探出脑袋要租户噤声。于是艾莎涨红了脸在维奥拉·南尼普面前指手画脚，激动地张开双臂，冲向玄关的方向，要她马上滚出去，她却说：“我没在和你讲话，滚到一边去！”，于是这下可彻彻底底地激怒艾莎了，她走向自己的储物架，上面摆满了瓶瓶罐罐，拧开一瓶煤油便向那喋喋不休的泼妇身上倒去。还不等南尼普从这股刺鼻的气味反应过来，艾莎把点着的火柴举在她跟前，怒目圆睁地要往她的脸上丢去。南尼普真以为这个疯女人要把她活活烧死，虽然一时间吓破了胆，离去的时候跌跌撞撞，打碎了艾莎放在玄关处的相框，却还是骂骂咧咧地，威胁说要报警，要把艾莎告上法庭。她倒恨不得事情干脆闹大一点，好倾泻她漫天的怒火，却不太了解这等窝囊废只是装装样子，“充满着喧闹和狂怒，最后却半点声响也没有。”南尼普没有出现在哈弗莱特区了，艾莎反倒不大甘心，以至于禁止安娜去酒肆工作。她一分钱也别想从阿德勒家得到！事实上并不是她过于小心眼，而是：她已经很久没有工作过，经济状况已经开始每况愈下了。她和海因斯先生写了封信，说她终于要开始兑现承诺，把今年和他签下的十四幅画作完成，但希望钱款能先打在她的帐上。海因斯迟迟没有回信，她在本地也没有什么朋友，斜卧在沙发上望着盆栽里绿植的间隙她甚至绝望到要跑到法夫的郊区找那个丑陋的白色小男孩闲谈几句。她不能真正意义上的谈话，时常担忧着自己的妹妹当她不存在。事实上艾莎·阿德勒不能直接向她传达哪怕一星半点的复杂情感，她的言语，她的画作，以至于她的手势和表情，这些都不能被安娜看到。于是她害怕的事情终于发生了，就是被忽视。她踢出一脚，把高跟鞋往天花板的吊灯踹去，砸在地上发出突兀响声。当她要踢掉另一只高跟鞋的时候，门开了。她把脑袋从扶手上滑下去，装出一副不想看见她的样子，却忘记她是个盲女，而不会说话的艾莎对她而言几乎等于不存在。于是她坐起来，想要拉住安娜的手。安娜的声音顺着开了一半的门缝传进来，然后是男人的声音，艾莎在这等了安娜将近几个钟头，甚至过了吃午饭的时候，她清楚这些北方人不会和法国佬一样过了饭点便把店铺关起来睡个大觉，但她还是没来由地生气了，因为安娜在她苦苦等待的时刻居然在和男人调笑。为了强调她的怒火，她把另一只脚的高跟鞋踢向了门边。

“怒气冲冲的辛德瑞拉！我认得这只娇小的鞋子属于天才画家艾莎·阿德勒。”

艾莎这才发现跟在安娜后面的正是海因斯，他唇上的两撇小胡子随着他的笑容拱上了鼻翼。“为了找到你我花了好大功夫，还害的自己卷进现金失窃的麻烦中。如果你以为可以不交出一幅画就想逃离我，或者习惯了一声不吭地离开，那你就大错特错了！”

“你和安娜怎么回事？”她翻开卡片写着。

“我找到这里来便发现只有安娜·阿德勒小姐在家。不得不说她是个挺有意思的人的，你把她关在室内是一件浪费且残忍的事情——所以你懂的，我请她吃了顿午饭。”

“凡漂亮女人你都要约到餐桌上？窝囊废，你在阿伦戴尔没找到铺位？”

“如果你允许我对你的妹妹出手的话。不过我更喜欢瑟希莉娅·贝兰。你认识的，我们在学院遇到的歌手，现在在柏林很有名。我追过她一段时间……”

“你们在说什么？”被晾在一边的安娜有些摸不着头脑了。她没听懂海因斯说对她下手那句。这两人习惯于说德语多过艾莎的母语。

“够了。你先把钱交出来。”

“你亲爱的姐姐要对我实施抢劫啦！”海因斯转过头去和安娜讲。“不过晚点我会把她所有的画一幅不落地搬走！咱们没完呢。”

虽然不明白什么是“画”，但她还是被海因斯逗得笑出了声。他笑盈盈地把玩着手上的烟斗，无可奈何地张开怀抱让冲上来的艾莎把钞票从他的上衣内兜里掏出来。原本她只身冲到了玄关处，换上另一双鞋准备出门，突然想到无论如何也不能便宜海因斯，给他和安娜独处的机会，或是出于要一改自己专制独裁地把安娜关在公寓里的做法，她转身便强硬地拉住了安娜的手，一齐走出门去。或许不能说她们是一起的，只是安娜顺从着这个任性妄为的姐姐罢了。她也许会和艾莎说，她欣赏艾莎的任性，但不确定指出这一点会不会让骄傲的艾莎为此抓狂。因此安娜也只是一言不发，在艾莎再次牵起她的手之后陷入满心的狂喜。

据海因斯先生的转述，艾莎点了当地的什锦菜汤，腌驯鹿肉与红洋葱，要了面包和沙拉，喝了凉啤酒却不满意，又开了矿泉水和一瓶红酒，待到服务生装模作样地第一个品尝，告诉这一桌人：酒没有变酸，她也只是浅尝几口，便要了午间特供的咖啡和点心。她很乐于让海因斯为这桌满满的残羹结账，或许只是想要引他生气罢了。即使是这样他也不生气，这让安娜认为艾莎和海因斯的关系非常奇怪。奇怪的人总是很有意思的。更何况海因斯也不是个荒唐无度的人，在艾莎结束用餐后便提到了他要的画作。他愿意花时间和精力在她身上，因为他相信他会成就“伟大”，往现实来说，他要更大的名和利，催促着艾莎尝试人物画，把那没有任何感情却被吹上天的冷色风景画抛在一边。“我总得有个模特。”艾莎这么写着。“我要和皮克曼一模一样的模特。”

“真古怪，我上哪儿找你要的怪物？”海因斯先生一拍大腿就叫了出来，引得其他客人对这位德国人侧目不已。“我会去找一位的。鱼市的老板怎么样？或者酒肆那个和毛熊一样的掌柜……比尔博的贫民窟里还有个吵吵嚷嚷的胖女人，和帝国的扩音器那样响亮地说你的坏话。我想你只有对你恨的人才有强烈的感情吧？拿她当模特没准能获得大成功。”

“你没必要这么刻薄。”

“这也是我想对你说的。”海因斯说完了恶劣的话，泄了火，叼着没装烟丝的烟斗，环抱着双臂把自己压进椅背。“你想要画人物画的时候再说吧。我得花时间在街上转转，为你这个固执的家伙打通人脉。如果我带了一幅你的作品，我就会前去奥斯陆让那里的人都知道你。可是现在我们的手头一张也没有，而你因为自己的生活方式更是不可能把自己的画作扣住不变现。艾莎，看来你生来就是要不断画画才能活着的。”  
“你现在就得回去给我工作。”他下达最后通牒了。“不然你就是要把我们两个都逼死。”

海因斯摇身一变成为强硬的监工，顺势和艾莎交换了在公寓的电话号码。安娜想这倒好，在电话那头无论海因斯先生如何尖酸，艾莎都说不出半句反驳的话，除了挂断电话也没有任何表达的方式。不过她还是太小看艾莎，她只是把听筒放在一边，就继续干自己的事情去了，任凭海因斯在另一头喋喋不休。这个发明显然不是为哑巴准备的，所以她也有理由对这个发明极尽不友好之能。即使画室只是从合并书房的客厅中辟出来的一块地方，连门扉都不曾拥有，安娜却永远走不进去。她写了便条告诉海因斯来看他完成的画作，他只是重复的说：“不行！这不是杰作！”一幅也没有打包带走。惯例上他会和安娜闲聊几句，然后故意把他为什么不收走艾莎的画的理由说的很大声，直到艾莎把笔杆掰断，混合着过于粗壮没给她掰断的笔就劈头盖脸地朝她的金主扔去。不过最近没有了。他只是说“抱歉，安娜”便匆匆离开，任由这个被固执画家囚禁起来，却派不上任何用处的女孩不安地揉搓着自己的裙子。事实上那是艾莎给她挑选的，安娜对颜色没有概念，却摸得出来上好的塔夫绸和法兰绒。在她需要专心工作的间隙，安娜就会让克里斯托弗带她去加雷利亚家继续她的职责。即使是冥顽不灵的克里斯托弗也认得出来发生在安娜身上的变化，在他令人尴尬的夸赞声中，安娜想起来那个一声不吭的姐姐强硬地把她拉到自己身边，用柔软的笔触和满溢香气的脂粉细细雕琢。于是她做了出格的事情，她抚摸了艾莎的脸庞。她的掌心稍微一动，便从脸庞的左侧摸到了右侧，拇指刮过了艾莎柔软的嘴唇，从中吐出了一丝甜腻的叹息。除此之外再无只言片语。她顺从地让安娜摸过面颊上的颧骨，挺拔俊逸的鼻梁，随着手指触摸到她的眼睛，毛茸茸的东西上下翻飞，她敏感的眼睛在其下不停跳动。那挠的安娜很痒，于是她就诚实地轻轻微笑起来，抚摸她柔软的，如水一般流淌下去的头发。尽管她不可能看到艾莎·阿德勒的面容，她还是痴痴呆呆地说：“你真美。”她感受到艾莎在她的掌心里微笑，那只冰冷细嫩的手攀附上她的，将它挪到了自己的唇边。

安娜没有去问那个吻究竟是什么意思。她挠了好一会儿手掌上艾莎吻过的地方，似乎她的手被某种过于轻柔而温暖的东西烙出了痛痒难耐的伤疤。小孩子可看不懂她在扭捏什么，奥拉夫吵嚷着便拉着安娜的手一起跑走了。她问奥拉夫这片地方算不算得上漂亮，过于习惯自己生活环境的男孩儿不明白什么叫美，只知道哪儿的河流可以摸鱼钓虾，哪里的树林里有兔子洞，他只在意有趣的东西。如果有趣也和美一样的话，他向安娜打包票，法夫人迹罕至的郊外是一片美丽的地方。她会和艾莎建议来此地取景。至少，她想为艾莎的画派上什么用场。更何况她是个不甘落寞的女人，对于安娜抛下她，自己去享受法夫的阳光这件事想必是十分难受吧。她想到这里只剩下对艾莎的愧疚了，毫不在意这一切的起因皆是艾莎的性格缺陷。

直到奥达尔和博物馆大道所有的路灯全数亮起，克里斯托弗才踩着缓慢的步子送安娜回去。这里对满腹激情的男与女并不是十分友好，因为灯光太亮了，点亮了来往路人的灼热目光，使他们成为不速之客，这也点亮了爱侣们的羞耻心，以至于越明亮的街道，在夜晚的风化就越是良好。犯罪也是同理。不过在安娜的万古长夜中这似乎没有任何影响，想到这里，克里斯托弗的胆气缓缓壮大，看向持着手杖的安娜，因为只穿了日间的套装，她在苍凉的夜色下揉搓着自己的胳膊好感到暖和。对于她这样不需要牵着别人的手也能认得出路的盲女而言，她的坚强是一件让人苦恼的事情。克里斯托弗也只能把手放进口袋，把自己狂跳着的心脏安安稳稳地放在胸膛里。在没有设置路灯的桥街路段，哈弗莱特地区应验了它“一半光明”的寓意，他们终于走向巨大的阴影，温暖的气流和克里斯托弗身上的牲畜气味一下子冲到安娜的脸颊前，她想要躲开，没有逃过魁梧的克里斯托弗的怀抱，手杖骨碌碌地掉在了地上。他挤上安娜脸颊的大鼻子怪异地接连喷出灼热而腥膻的气体，坚硬的胡茬扎在她的唇上直叫人难受，但还没有等到安娜呼叫出声，他的嘴唇就堵上她的，在窒息的空档，那条滑腻的，毫无经验的舌头笨拙地塞到她的嘴里，似乎是把一条腐烂的鱼塞到得罪了海盗的可怜虫嘴里，她除了想要呕吐便什么也做不了，甚至一时间连如何呼吸也忘的一干二净。她锤他的肩头，拼命地把头颅往后，往两侧掰去，几乎是哭喊着求克里斯托弗放开她。小伙子没有想到他的激情居然这么容易就被泼了一盆冷水，他惊慌失措地看着安娜匆忙用袖子擦着嘴边的口水，甚至往地上吐了几口。安娜请求他把手杖捡起来的话重复了好几次他才听见。  
“不应该是这样。”他像个受了委屈的小男孩，抓着手杖不愿还给她。

“你不感觉这样很无礼吗？”

“你以前从不和我，和那些在你身上揩油的痞子们说这些话！无礼？你和那个傲慢的哑巴学坏了吗？我就不应该告诉她你在哪的！”

“她是我的姐姐。不要再说这些话了，克里斯托弗。”

“你现在就和我回比尔博区，回到南尼普妈妈那儿去！”他抓住安娜的手，安娜却狠狠地甩开。

“你凭什么决定我该去哪？你以为自己是谁？我就要呆在这里！”

“随你的意吧！”

克里斯托弗大步离开了她，安娜刚想把她的手杖要回来，却听见木头丢进河水中的愚笨声响。她握紧了拳头，却打不到任何人。于是她展开手掌，在自己嘴边聚成筒型，大喊着艾莎的名字，希望她听见了能下来接她。克里斯托弗听到她呼喊艾莎，原本想要在那个哑巴面前比划几下，把她吓得嚎哭出声音，治一治她的哑病。他想到安娜说的那个经常和她出双入对的德国男人，突然觉得有些心虚。而据南尼普所说的，艾莎差点把她杀掉的添油加醋的故事，让克里斯托弗觉得那个又哑又疯的女人指不定做出什么更可怕的事情，便转身逃跑了。

“谁在这儿大喊大叫的？”房东太太从窗户中探出脑袋来了。安娜认得她，虽然艾莎在这里住下有一段时日了，却对自己的房东一点也不了解。安娜倒是很快地与她结识，得知她的丈夫死在了世界大战里。尽管她每天都会絮絮叨叨地说着自己重复了很久的关于自己丈夫的回忆，安娜还是会耐心地听着。于是房东太太觉得安娜是和姐姐截然不同的正派女人，若不是限制于该死的法令，安娜早就能摆脱自己败类一般的姐姐了。她倒十分愿意把安娜引上楼，前提是安娜在后面走着的时候不要抓破她那件腐朽但却被当作宝贝对待的过时睡袍。

“我都和她说了不要再带男人来了！”房东太太突然是受了什么刺激似的，地板在她们头顶上尖叫，安娜只听见海因斯用颤抖的声音喊着“瑟希莉娅！瑟希莉娅！”其他的陌生语言就是她听不懂的了。房东太太先是猛敲艾莎那间公寓的门，“难道我这个老人家就不能过上半天安生的生活吗？”她催促安娜赶紧开门，也不知是急于消灭或者是期待撞见某些有伤风化的事情。如果真是那样，安娜也不会允许一个外人对艾莎说三道四。“我能解决的，请相信我。我一定能解决的。”她要房东太太先回去。

“你一个盲人能解决什么？”

“我能解决。”她坚定地说着，不容置疑。她听见瓶子被打破的声音，是油的味道。海因斯居然细细地抽泣起来，他的眼泪里有盐和酒的味道。“您必须回去，即使真有什么事情，那也和您无关！”安娜的神经越发紧张了。  
“和我无关？这是我的房子！”

“和您无关！它总不会烧起来吧？”

“它最好不要烧起来！不然我就诅咒你们两个小姑娘下地狱！”她不满地咕哝着离开，其中含混的都是些不入流的污言秽语，还是不要听的太清楚比较好。安娜马上转过身找钥匙开门，却一个不稳摔在了地上。真该死！她欠身马上捡起来，画架被撞倒发出的巨响从门缝里传出来，让她全身一震。以至于打开门时差点要随着门一起倾倒——安娜虽然什么也看不见，但她能闻出混乱的味道。酒气，脚边颜料的刺鼻气味，画布被扯破，纤维被释放到空气中传来的味道，艾莎的香气中充斥着酸涩的恐惧气味。她拍着地板求救，而喝多了的海因斯抱着被撕扯的衣衫不整的她又是哭泣，又是亲吻。艾莎发不出任何声音，一个劲地挣脱，反倒让挫败的海因斯更加痴狂。他要她唱歌，他把她当做了瑟希莉娅。但艾莎什么声音也发不出来，海因斯就在她的脖子上留下了狂热的牙印。

“海因斯先生？”安娜呼唤着他，期望能唤起任何理智。第三者的加入让醉酒的海因斯慌起神来，正是他扭过头观察安娜，也把她当作瑟希莉娅的间隙，艾莎抄起了他扔在地上的酒瓶，朝他的脑袋打去。接着是血和酒的味道，在酒肆工作的安娜非常熟悉这些，像每一次经历这些斗殴事件一样，她惊呼起来，然后马上呼喊艾莎的名字。“艾莎？你在哪，有没有受伤？你还好吗？你在哪？”没有任何回应，她的呼喊也越来越焦急，直到她听见翻动的声响，赤足在地板上奔跑的声音，艾莎身上的苦味诉说着自己的惊魂未定。情绪是有味道的。她捕捉到的艾莎叹息中的甜蜜气息，或许只是她的呼气把安娜皮肤上流动的味道吹进了鼻子里而已。那也许就是——艾莎抱住了她，随着颤抖，她的泪水流淌在安娜的肩头，格外滚烫。安娜的任何安抚都得不到回应，只有艾莎止不住的哭泣。没事了，艾莎，我在这里。她把安娜抱的更紧。她的无声哭泣简直要把安娜的所有坚强击溃，为什么受了伤痛却连叫喊也做不到？她悲鸣似的呼吸简直要把安娜的胸膛给撕裂。于是不等安娜确认那甜蜜的气味究竟是由谁发出，那味道是不是“爱”，她没有心思去衡量这些了。她亲吻了艾莎的脸颊，顺着她湿润的泪痕亲上眼角，把她的泪滴吻干净，让它们的苦涩蔓延上嘴唇，却盖不住更加浓烈的香甜气息。艾莎也顺从地让安娜亲吻着、反复抚摸着她的脸颊，剐蹭着她的耳朵，她柔顺的头发，贴上她纤细的脖子，让安娜将冰凉的鼻尖凑上去，细细嗅着她所有的香氛。也许是一丝理智尚在，她没有冲动地说出“我爱你”等引人误会的字样，几次轻吻都绕开了让人魂牵梦绕的嘴唇。她只能装作有意无意地用手指触碰到它来代替，接着内心里升起某种可怕的满足感。艾莎紧紧地抓住了安娜的手，力气大到似乎这辈子都不想要再放开。她领着安娜进入了自己的卧室，在反复确认过门已经锁好后，她牵着安娜来到床边。或许安娜早就该想起来，她可以时刻保持理智，但恣意妄为的艾莎不会。她欣赏艾莎这一点，并理应一直欣赏。


	3. Chapter 3

她们相拥着瘫倒在床上，压的被褥从中心塌陷，接着从它蓬松柔软的内部排挤出浓烈的香气，那是艾莎身上的味道，差点使安娜陷入沉醉。于是她们抱的更紧，艾莎的手指不断在安娜的背上刮蹭，从她纤细的腰肢处上下游移。她解开了安娜的发辫，忍不住去亲吻了那张差点要埋没在红发中的娇小面庞。在暧昧的台灯灯光下，她的脸颊愈加柔美，双唇越发润泽。她温柔的双眼不知道望向何处，她为什么不看着艾莎呢？那片浑浊的绿色没有她的倒影。于是艾莎急躁地呼吸起来，抽出双手，按压上安娜的面部，要那双没有任何感知的眼睛望着她，看到她脸上四溢的爱与欲。安娜从百合花典雅的香气，丁香的甜味，广藿香的清苦中，捕捉到了一丝小小的腥气。于是她明白了接下来要发生的一切，在艾莎的吻压上她的嘴唇之前微微张开了嘴，即使小女孩要在巧克力池中纵身一跃，安娜也要放任她，与她相拥着溺亡。艾莎舔食这位由甜美糖浆浇铸而成的人儿，安娜红着脸祈求她不要做太出格的事情，于是她就成了艾莎最后的一粒糖果，一位相当吝啬的店主的施舍，解决这一切的方法唯有细细品尝，她舌头每一次接触，都好像是人生中的第一次。这并不是第一次，她没有必要把自己的情史和性癖写在纸上让大家都知道。然而她的轻车熟路还是让安娜感到害怕，她在安娜耳畔的每一次舔舐和轻咬，顺着脖子一路往下的亲吻。她扯开安娜的衣服伸进去一只手，而后温柔地揉搓起来，那小小的一粒不可抑制地坚硬膨胀，不可言说的爱欲在赤裸的挑逗下昭然若揭，羞耻心转眼就被踩在脚下，发出阵阵呻吟，使安娜浑身颤抖，不能自已。艾莎把她的裙子从肩膀上扯下来，马上，更加温柔与湿润的东西贴了上去。她的舌头拨动着，接着嘴唇也贴上去吮吸。她一时起意，牙齿轻衔，安娜终于叫出了声响，她自己不能惊叫，便偏执地要求安娜也忍气吞声，捂住了她的嘴巴，像是封住了一只袋子，她不断地灌注进快感，似乎是要她身下的人在达到高潮时就爆裂。她会欣赏她们在那时无助地轻轻啜泣，代替叫声的泉涌泪水在她手背上不断挥洒，使她手指的夹缝变得潮湿难耐，使她更加顺滑地抵达更加幽邃的深处，在同样潮湿的四壁中不断厮磨，要颤抖的美人在她的怀抱里灵肉分离。她怎么舍得安娜也魂飞魄散呢？还不等扭头挣扎的安娜大喊出不要，她的攻势就逐渐温柔下来，捂住安娜的手掌放松下来，重新温柔地抚摸她的脸颊，艾莎的嘴唇又走过从她已经瘫软的身体的来时的路，在重新推移向上时，在她纤薄的锁骨处注入狂热，一块鲜红的烙印出现在安娜的身上。即使安娜本人根本看不见，她也要以此来告知：你是我的。我是你的妹妹。她朝艾莎哭喊到。这真是造孽。她又把艾莎抱在了怀里。打开的鸦片酊就放在床头柜上，按照医嘱艾莎在睡前滴两滴在要饮用的清水里就好。她没有喝药，在红色的簇拥和安稳的怀抱中陷入了睡眠。

她们第二天早上打开卧房的门之后，除了一封匆忙写就的潦草的道歉信就什么也没有找到了。艾莎把信纸交给安娜抚摸，不过安娜读不出上面的文字，而艾莎也没有办法转述，海因斯先生为了擦血顺走了一条毛巾，这件事情让她有些生气。过了半晌有女仆来敲门，据她说是海因斯请她来打扫这一片狼籍的。于是艾莎便托她带了封信，告诉海因斯先生他是个凭着酒劲发疯的彻彻底底的混蛋，瑟希莉娅选择和他分手不是没有原因的。事实上她应该为瑟希莉娅摆脱他这个败类而感到高兴，但是如果非要有个人要代她承受海因斯的骚扰，那整条街的妇女全都得借着晾衣绳上吊。总之，在极尽挖苦之辞，并强调因为这件事，海因斯不得催促她产出画作，在这之后艾莎终于扬眉吐气，舒畅地把信件交到女仆手里。不过做完这一切，盯着女仆做完打扫的工作，确认她一件东西也没有顺走，她突然觉着其实自己除了画画也没有别的事情好干。为了给女仆腾个地方，安娜坐在了艾莎为模特准备的那张高凳子上。“她走了吗？还是只是去倒个垃圾？”安娜不确定女仆是否已经完成了工作，空气中总有种让人怀念的清洁气味，类似于爽身粉的芳香。艾莎把颜料粉倒在盘子里，扑腾到空气中的矿物粉有独特的灰尘气味。有毒的蓖麻油被当作载体，她这辈子的耐心几乎都凝聚在手上的研杆上，直到色粉的味道已经完完全全地被油滴包裹起来，在仔细的研磨中变成温润的膏状物。许久没有动静了，安娜想要离开，却被艾莎按回座椅。

“你开始工作了，我想我得离开。”

不，不是这样。她的手掌按进了安娜的肩头。

“我还不可以离开吗？”

艾莎掐了她的食指。是的。她马上去取了几张报纸，好把铅管颜料中多余的油吸掉。她的动作有些急躁，因为天光太好了，好到如果不马上开始工作，过了这段时间就是巨大的浪费。她又取出了蜡块和酒精，没有一件东西是好闻的。安娜想那些毛刷上本来具有古朴的味道，浸润进颜料就马上变得焦臭难闻了。画究竟是什么东西呢？她对美没有概念，也许只要有艾莎参与在其中，那件事物就是美的。安娜相信她。敲门的声音响起来了，安娜询问艾莎为什么不去应门，想要自己动身，马上就听见艾莎把调色板摔在一边，向她奔来，要她保持刚才的姿势不许乱动。“可外面有人在敲门。”艾莎才不理睬，接着就甩开安娜继续在画布面前工作。敲门声响了好一会儿，接着变成狂暴的砸门声，使艾莎放在架子上宝贵的瓶瓶罐罐全都颤抖不已，克里斯托弗在门外大喊“安娜！”，这下反倒让安娜也不想去应门，终于和艾莎一起陷入沉默中，装出一副房间里并没有人的样子。赋闲在家的房东太太一天到晚也没有别的事情，于是干脆推开门朝克里斯托弗怒骂。听到他们二人的争辩声，微笑总算出现在她们的脸上，兴许是艾莎觉得安娜笑的更美，她马上微眯起眼睛，把自己沉浸在严肃的思考当中，要把她捕捉到的甜美定格。足足过了三个小时，安娜微弱地抗议自己肚子饿了，艾莎才暂时结束手头的工作，带着她去王子街上的餐厅吃午饭。她们出门时找到了克里斯托弗为了赔礼道歉带来的新的手杖，艾莎把它交给安娜，安娜把它放在了一旁，转而紧紧牵起了艾莎的手。她心领神会，带领着安娜的脚步都轻快许多，以至于被要求穿高跟鞋的安娜在后面跟的很吃力。“我可以自己来的。”安娜推脱着，不让艾莎把切开的食物一口一口喂给她。即使她感受不到周围食客的灼热目光，要艾莎这等高傲的人给她喂食也算是一件难为情的事情。艾莎才听不进去这些话，让人觉得她不仅哑，还患了时断时续的耳聋。于是安娜只能任凭她把勺子和刀叉送到自己嘴边，时而是餐巾温柔地擦拭她的嘴角。出于对艾莎·阿德勒十指不沾阳春水的了解，海因斯也出现在餐厅，想要和艾莎打招呼，她却把眼睛翻过去了。于是他只能怀着郁闷的心情与歉疚结了她们那桌的帐，离去的时候只有高大的背影，似乎他的四肢是大号火柴棍拼凑上去的，而他手里依然抓着那只烟斗。即使他晚年秃顶，发了福，肚子肿成圆滚滚的皮球，他的四肢依然纤细的如同火柴棍，那样子比他现在更加滑稽。在两个星期内他向鸢尾花公寓写了十几封信，表示自己已经开始戒酒，期望艾莎能原谅他的一时孟浪，顺便不那么应景地询问了她的工作状况如何，向她约个白天登门拜访，却不知道艾莎答应了安娜的请求，前往法夫的郊外采风去了。加雷利亚夫妇是值得尊敬的人，同样也懂得艺术的价值，在浏览过艾莎的速写本后就对她的作品赞不绝口，他们之间交情升温的速度甚至让他们的儿子奥拉夫都侧目不已。于是他趁夫妇俩和艾莎交谈的间隙，让安娜把他抱上膝盖，浏览艾莎放在桌上的速写本，安娜，安娜，全是安娜。他在某一页找到了自己，远处小小的一团，让他不愿意承认的是那看起来模糊而丑陋的东西确实很像他，于是他把那一页盖过去，说艾莎的绘画技术也不过如此。这到是让艾莎挑着眉毛，轻蔑地看了他好一会儿，加雷利亚夫妇反倒快活地笑起来，任由这个感到没意思的孩子从他们身边跑开。她写到她在寻找一种特别的颜色，询问地质学教授加雷利亚先生知不知道什么有着非比寻常颜色的矿物。他问她要哪一种，艾莎往向安娜的眼睛，她不知道作何回答。于是加雷利亚先生承诺自己回到学院就会顺手取些矿物样本送给艾莎挑选。当地农舍没有什么好抱怨的，或者只是因为安娜在这里，才让艾莎把注意力从卫生状况转移到她身上去。在乡绅、旅客和当地农夫在牌桌上度过的几个充满啤酒泡沫和烟灰的吵嚷夜晚，她们结束了湿漉漉的亲吻，在有金银花香气的晚风中，安娜听见艾莎手中的笔细细摩擦纸的声音。她于此昏昏欲睡，艾莎对着纸上安娜的睡颜微笑，描摹结束后便顽皮地爬到安娜跟前又一阵亲吻把她弄醒。于是安娜顺势就把她抱在怀里，要这个淘气宝宝赶紧睡觉。艾莎佯装反抗，在她的怀里轻轻翻腾一会儿，安娜把脸颊贴上她的额头，轻轻哼唱起妈妈常唱给她听的摇篮曲。她不动了，她从未这么清晰地感受声音，歌声贴着她的颅骨传达到她的脑海里，好像真有那么一刻，艾莎以为这歌声是自己发出来的，她在心里和安娜一起哼唱。久远的记忆向她袭来，她想到在电闪雷鸣的夜晚，抱着她和安娜的一个面庞模糊的红发女人。母亲，父亲，妹妹。为什么安娜是她的妹妹呢？如果你认为艾莎·阿德勒心中升起了什么关于背德的愧疚感，那就大错特错。她把安娜抱的更紧，并且认为这是上天，那命运，赐给她的绝世佳人。

海因斯先生原本是追在艾莎屁股后面道歉，一会儿又拉起安娜的手叫她帮忙说几句好话。他看起来相当焦急，以至于她们刚从法夫回来他就登门拜访。不论是作为资助人也好，损友也罢，他都不想失去艾莎。他承诺自己在那天晚上之后就滴酒未沾，甚至连烟都没有怎么抽，艾莎翻了个白眼就要他跑回柏林和瑟希莉娅说这些话，没准她也会放弃自己的事业对海因斯回心转意。在艾莎拉起安娜的手，要好好地磨磨她的指甲的时候，海因斯先生转到了画布跟前，突然间像是第一个发现新大陆的水手，不过他大声叫喊出来的不是“美国！”，而是“天呐，阿德勒，天呐！这就是我想要的杰作！”激动地跑过来抓住艾莎的肩膀好一阵摇晃，丝毫看不见她脸上的嫌恶颜色。“你画的可是安娜小姐？”艾莎点了点头，从他的双手之间扭开。“你画了多少张？全都给我看看！”于是感到扫兴的艾莎喷出股鼻息，站起身来给海因斯拿画。

“我全都要了。”海因斯说。“你在奥斯陆一定会大获成功的。不，不仅是奥斯陆，回到柏林，或者去巴黎……”

“问问安娜会不会与我们同去。”她写着。

“安娜，要不要和我们一起去奥斯陆？”

对于一个看不见的人来说，出去旅行似乎只会给他人造成负担，那些过于宽阔的街道，过于密集的行人，过于陌生的外面的世界对安娜而言都是一时间难以接受的。更何况还有好几个不同的城市被设为了备用的目的地。于是她礼貌地回绝了海因斯先生，而艾莎更是强调，没有安娜，她就哪里也不去。

“那就让我带些画前往奥斯陆吧。不过要是名流们问画家在哪，艾莎，别怪我让你错过了扬名立万的机会。”  
“你按照约定给我钱就行。”

海因斯看了这话，突然放声大笑起来，安娜询问，他说“我在笑你的财迷姐姐。”

“不只是钱，是很多很多钱。”他打包好艾莎的画，提起画袋，毫不嫌脏地就吻了一口。“这比我的瑟希莉娅香甜多了。”

“赶快滚蛋！”这行字被她书写太多次了，也许她应该专门把它打印起来，放在卡册里备用，而不是因为过于频繁书写而浪费卡册页数，以至于她要频繁地切纸更换。她也许就是喜欢书写出污言秽语的过程。“海因斯先生是个有趣的人。”安娜说起了艾莎不愿意听的好话，她捏住安娜的手更紧，以至于痛的让安娜叫出声来。“这是干什么？”艾莎的不高兴来的莫名其妙。她张开牙齿，轻轻咬住安娜的脖子，留下一道血红的牙印。“我很痛，艾莎。”安娜求她不要这样。她听见艾莎跺脚的声音，然后站了起来。她应该听海因斯的建议，去索瑟海姆图书馆借一本点字对照表好写出让安娜了解的文字。但是她现在讨厌海因斯！为什么安娜平白无故地就要说起他的好话？他凭什么？

“你这是怎么了？还是不愿意原谅他吗？看在他诚恳的道歉，还为了你东奔西跑的份上原谅他吧。”

如果艾莎还纠结于那天晚上的不快，她就绝对不会把自己的画作交给海因斯。她的每一张画上都是她珍视的安娜。更多的原因是她需要钱，艾莎·阿德勒从来就没有过精打细算的生活。而她清楚地知道那些画究其根本也算不上杰作。她要一种色彩升华安娜眼中混沌的颜色——在其他人的眼里看见的只是真切的浑浊而已，但她不接受这样的说辞，相信着她看不见任何事物的双眼中有着超越那一片虚无的视野的颜色。即使安娜对颜色没有任何概念，她也想要让安娜感知到某种事物。她渴求着安娜轻蔑的不望着任何人的双眼，渴求那双眼里不知道奉送给谁的温柔，这二者并不矛盾。于是她怀着近乎狂热的心态作画，希望那个看不到她任何努力的人从中感受到鲜活与温暖。她不允许安娜离开她，哪怕是展露一点点倾向于他人的意思都不行。但对于无法透露出只言片语的她而言，要安娜理解这些实在是过于复杂。我爱你，我爱你，你不明白吗？无论是装作不懂，或者仅仅只是把她们甜美的夜晚当作游戏，安娜都为此感到不解，“我只是觉得你应该对他好一点。”她把艾莎付诸于她的温柔当作常态，以为她对其他人也会这样。无论她如何接受艾莎，她明白这绝对是不像样的，至少在鸢尾花公寓的这段时间她几乎什么也没有帮上艾莎，只是按照她的要求静静坐着。海因斯先生有金钱和人脉帮助艾莎扬名立万，这一点就能诉说她们的交往是多么孩子气。也许艾莎理应和海因斯先生在一起。安娜再三确认过，除了喝酒后不太讨喜外他确实没有其他的毛病，而且他已经承诺过会戒酒。只可惜海因斯已经前往阿伦戴尔的港口，手上还抓了张去奥斯陆的船票，他没有机会和安娜畅谈，解释自己对这种偏执的女人根本没有兴趣，他的万幸就是艾莎爱的人不是他。她的爱是能把人逼疯的。也许他看了那幅画之后，就得告诫安娜要小心。可他早已沉没进狂喜，把安娜将要付出的一切抛在了名利的后面。艾莎·阿德勒的成功需要她。更何况，让这个性格恶劣的女人谁也不爱，岂不是很自私的一件事情吗？让她强行去爱也是这个道理。海因斯没有告诉安娜这一点。于是她只能感受到艾莎的怒火渐渐蔓延，最后竟一伸手推翻了空空如也的画架，吓得安娜浑身颤抖。她现在开始痛恨自己为什么不会说话，而海因斯那个讨厌的家伙倒是一天到晚地吹嘘个不停了。在安娜的眼里她就只是个专制独裁的哑巴。画，该死的画！安娜根本看不到这些东西。倒是海因斯可以用幽默的言语逗安娜笑个不停。她想到安娜一直和她说不要做的太过火，安娜难道不愿意给她，反倒是愿意奉献给海因斯吗？

“艾莎？”安娜在一片沉默中慌乱了。愤怒的味道像成团的盐，又咸又涩。它出现在艾莎越来越靠近的香气中，像是海上浓雾中熊熊燃烧的船只一头撞向它唯一的灯塔。艾莎冲了上去，将安娜按在沙发靠背上，直直地盯着她，即使安娜看不见她灼热的目光。她把额头靠了上去，要不停颤抖的安娜稍作镇静，却适得其反，她的气息仿佛是携卷着滚烫的蒸汽，使她的盲女满面潮红。那撕裂般的呼吸代替了艾莎不能发出的愤怒低吼，安娜刚想说“不”，艾莎的泪水从安娜脸上划过，在她的手背上摔个粉碎。悲伤的味道是濡湿的木头和腐败的菌类。如果安娜选择在雪天去北山行走，那么漫山遍野都是哀伤的味道，为那些在地底下长眠不醒的生物悲戚。雪也会在雪停后死亡。与她相拥，她就融化的更快。与她相拥！不，不。她伸出去要拥抱艾莎的手瘫软下去。她不能领受超过一个家人的分量的爱，她拼了命要给艾莎未来的丈夫留出一个位置。哪里有什么其他的位置？艾莎不由分说的吻强硬地挤开安娜所有的胡思乱想，她想要扭过头，却不自觉地给予回应。她骗自己这只不过是小女孩之间的家庭游戏，却在扮演欢爱的男与女这件事情上得心应手，愈加沉醉。艾莎解开安娜的裙子，剥出一个赤裸的女人，安格尔不配被这等美好的躯体点亮慧眼，她只属于艾莎一人。她别开了安娜的双腿，使它们蜷曲，让安娜的腿弯勾住她的肩膀，而艾莎抓上了她的腰身，把安娜的身体向自己拖来。她要安娜只呼喊一个名字，像是偏执的基督徒要全世界都信仰他们唯一的主，但她不允许那个名字被圣洁占据，她就是安娜的唯一。她不愿意奉献给艾莎的羔羊，她自会全数从安娜身上夺去。如海水般的芳蜜浸润她灼热的嘴唇，她的齿舌以绝妙的方式逗弄着林荫深处的花瓣。在她恶劣的嬉戏中，如剑的快意由下至上地将安娜穿刺，似乎经历野蛮磔刑，要把她奉送给离经叛道的天神。于是她心甘情愿地，用甜美的声音叫唤，呼唤着艾莎把她吞噬殆尽。艾莎伸出了手指，赐给她撕裂灵魂的剧痛。另一种东西填满了她，之后抽出，冲刺进更深处，碰撞着她的四壁，使腥咸的东西满溢而出，她的爱随着它的流逝只增不减。艾莎没有像上一次捂住安娜的嘴，于是她便失控地呼喊，以至于天花板上的吊灯都摇晃不已，要震破窃听小贼的耳膜，而后她哭喊起来，再也不重复着乱伦的陈词滥调，她绝望地发现她爱艾莎。她重复了一遍又一遍“我爱你”，对于把它看作平凡的姐妹之情的想法抱有天大的痛恨，为什么这样的爱情得躲藏进其他事物的阴翳，生怕苍天与万物将它撞破？为什么男与女的恋爱就从来不是受人指摘的丑事，而除此之外的爱侣便不得走进教堂得到祝福？她紧紧拥抱住抬起头的艾莎，以至于把她扑倒在地板上，一齐埋头啜泣。

她为艾莎宽衣解带之时已经毫不犹豫，尽管在她能看见，也只能看见的那一片虚无之中，艾莎远离了她，接着在画布上铺上一层又一层刺鼻的气味。她收到了加雷利亚先生寄来的颜色美丽的矿物，将它细细研磨成她想要的，混沌又超然的颜色，似乎真是在某个印刻邪神的石像上刮下来的色彩，似乎是活着的，还在进行着呼吸。安娜能够从中感受到温热吗？艾莎觉得她注入的蓖麻油似乎成了自己的鲜血，包裹着她的肉与骨研磨而成的色彩颗粒。不同的颜色也是有它们各自的气味的，在冷与暖交织的间隙，她闻到了狂热的味道，使人浑身颤抖，似乎被艾莎昭然若揭的渴望死死擒住，动弹不得。于是她闻到了从自己毛孔中散发出的恐惧的苦涩气味，有人会觉得恐惧是甘美的。譬如艾莎。一滴热泪从她脸上流淌下来，她也意识到了吗？画中的安娜比正躺在那的赤身裸体的人更加美好。画家只画自己眼中认为的真实，于是当她发现它与现实的巨大反差时，一下被这个错位的世界击打的沉默、孤独。但艾莎总会做非同寻常的举动：她偏偏要紧抓着这幅画，紧抓着安娜，她认为美好的事物，紧抓着绝不松手。

海因斯先生从奥斯陆回来时，正巧撞上茫然的艾莎翻阅盲文字典，摆弄盲笔和书写板的窘状。他无心嘲笑她，转述了在奥斯陆获得的成功，询问她有没有更多的画作。安娜正把手指戳进那些特殊矿物调制成的色膏中，丝毫没有注意到身边画着的她的裸像。她闻到了海因斯身上的烟草和古龙香水味，往后退却几步，希望能给他和艾莎一些空间，但他却热泪盈眶地拉起了安娜的手，说了几句她听不懂的外乡话，任由她把色彩擦在了他的皮手套上。他又向艾莎要求带走新画了。艾莎这次却回应，她和她的画哪里也不去，接着把安娜拉在自己的身边。她时断时续的耳聋又来了，对海因斯先生的劝说充耳不闻，借着安娜的手指，在纸上写出一行字。她不可能理解的。于是他退而求其次，让这些画在阿伦戴尔本地展出，而他负责把宾客从其他的城市请来。她又表示她不想展出这些画了。这点让海因斯先生急了眼，于是一个快速地吵嚷着，一个低下头奋笔疾书，“你不能总是这么任性妄为。”他气呼呼地说，“不然我们之前所做的努力全都白费了！”艾莎才不把这些当作一回事，于是他叉着腰，吞咽几口。“给安娜和你一个都被世人记住的机会吧。如果不是被收藏起来，或者放在博物馆里，你离去之后还有谁会照顾你的画作呢？不要自以为是了。”她刚想争辩，被海因斯这句话堵的什么也写不出来。“我去和美术馆沟通场地。”他和艾莎约定了取画的时间便离去了。

“为什么要别人都记住我呢？”她没有明白海因斯先生的话，也没有明白艾莎的心意。那个光鲜亮丽的陌生世界只要艾莎踏足就好了。她没有回答安娜，这使她有一点点生气，尽管她早就应该对艾莎的沉默习以为常。艾莎只是在纸上写字，她听见微弱的沙沙声，闻到墨水沁润的胶质香味。我对你的爱不能够随时间流逝。即使你死了，即使我死了，也是如此。她匆忙记录完就翻开盲文字典寻找对应的字母和语法，安娜把纸片从写字板拉出来，艾莎没有注意到上面的点字代表什么。


	4. Chapter 4

可以说，这是阿伦戴尔最为热闹的一个仲夏，在从前的日子里挑选出一个和它同等热闹的，恐怕也只有王子的加冕礼。从奥斯陆，斯德哥尔摩，哥本哈根，阿姆斯特丹的宾客们争先恐后地涌上阿伦戴尔的港口，而海因斯先生满面荣光地站在本地乏善可陈的美术馆前，迎接一个个从汽车上下来的贵客。如果不是艾莎带她来，或许安娜都不知道博物馆大道上还有这种建筑。人们来的速度太快，以至于她原以为十分空旷的建筑一下子被填满，健谈的先生们，刚切开的雪茄和点燃的雪茄有两种气味，汗液和古龙水浸润进亚麻的味道，女人们身上的芳香，尖声细语的交谈，服务生偶然打翻在宾客身上的香槟……太多陌生的事物，太多她从未见过的人，令人感到神奇的是他们异口同声地表达着对那位画家的赞赏，她也许不知道这要归功于海因斯对于语气刻薄的评论家的筛选。不过即使是操着恶毒腔调谋生的恶劣的评论家，见了艾莎·阿德勒画的红发女人，也要张口结舌，安心地领受丢掉饭碗的命运。许许多多的绅士与淑女走到艾莎的面前，肆意评论，一番开价，都被沉默的画家摇头拒绝。紧接着他们便陷入无话可攀谈的窘境，只能把话题转移到她紧紧牵着的安娜身上。大家毫不费劲地就能发现艾莎的模特，这位年轻画家的缪斯确实是个美丽而羞涩的女人，海因斯告诉安娜，如果不知道如何回答他们的问题，那就学着和艾莎一样，装聋作哑，脸上再挂着高深莫测的微笑就再好不过了。但切记不要一直吃免费提供的点心！那样看起来很蠢。于是他们装模作样地表达对安娜盲眼的惋惜，有的却提出异议，觉得这才是使得安娜更加特别的原因。卖弄智慧在这种场合下实在是再常见不过的事情。仅有少量的风景画开放买卖，而关于安娜的一切，她都吝啬地按在自己囊中。于是真正的艺术爱好者缠上了海因斯先生，要他劝说艾莎出让有关于安娜的画作。来自哥本哈根的画商到艾莎和安娜身边挖着墙角，海因斯看了简直要跳起来，却挤不开有求于他的人们。不过结果总算是皆大欢喜的，许许多多的名流向海因斯和艾莎她们发出邀请，前往自己的家乡布展。海因斯也打破了自己戒酒的誓言，小酌几杯就满脸通红地大声呼号起来，让他在共和国的同僚看了也要为这个德意志男儿差劲的表现羞愧不已。

“这是伟大的成功！”他挤开人群，和她们俩说着。

“所以我们有了一个好的结尾了。”安娜说。

“多亏了你！”

“我？”

“你就是她的缪斯女神啊。我好久没有见过这样偏执又狂热的作品了……它真美。甚至，请原谅，它超越了本来的你。当然，如果做不到这一点，画作也是相当失败的……她爱你。是个人都看得出来。我们常说爱啊爱啊的，把这个词都弄的庸俗不已了，只有不得提点的人才会摆出一副不屑的样子。这早就偏离美的本意了。所以爱就和才能一样，既然有了，就得让全世界的人都知道。”

“可是其他的人不领情怎么办呢？”她笑的有些凄凉，在热闹的人群，亮如白昼的灯影中，似乎也一同沉浸于欢声笑语中了，看不见半分差异。

“那就让他们见鬼去吧！用阿德勒的方法，那就是——”海因斯突然在人群中伸长了一只胳膊，冲出胸前就是前一指，接着打开双臂，向两边指去。“你，你们所有人，全都给我滚蛋！”还不等安娜有什么反应，海因斯自己反倒先笑起来，艾莎原本还在朝别的宾客点头致意，看了他这个荒唐样子也忍不住挑起眉毛。

“无论怎么样，我们这算是圆满地结束了，是吗？”

“是啊，是啊，多好的夜晚啊。”

在安娜的岁月中，日夜和春秋好像也只不过是冷热交替。她朝着早就跌跌撞撞离去的海因斯微笑，很快，海因斯逃离了能接收到她微笑的范围，她似是似非地朝着每一个人微笑。艾莎是能看见的，她愿艾莎能看见最美的风景，不要把她内心的愁容也收在眼底。她对艾莎说，她得走了，即使明知道艾莎会做的事情就是把她的手收束地更紧，似乎要把雏鸟捏死，永远留在她温暖的爱巢中。展览还会继续进行几日，在这个没有什么故事的小镇上，艾莎·阿德勒的画展一下子成了重磅新闻，当地报纸刊登了画展的信息，刚从印刷厂出来，尚有热气就被哄抢一空。它的畅销和本地人对于艺术的热爱毫无关系，反倒是某个油滑的摄影师拍到了艾莎最为珍爱的裸像，这个被污蔑却不自知的“不道德”的女人成为了某种淫秽色情的代名词，紧接着是蜂拥进美术馆的七嘴八舌的镇民，在维欧拉·南尼普的带领下开始疯狂抨击起这幅有伤风化的作品，不久陈腐的律师也发声，为那些原本抱着崇高心态踏入美术馆，结尾却要捂着眼睛回家的孩子们心痛不已，说淳朴的小镇不需要这等艺术。报社不遗余力地派人采访，某个记者走进了鸢尾花公寓要登门采访艾莎和安娜，却被神经兮兮的房东太太转道拉进了自己的房门，出于某些绘声绘色的描述，他怀着满心的震惊与狂喜，变本加厉地报道出亲姐妹乱伦的事实，印刷的机器开动了一轮又一轮，不久那些印着不堪事实的报纸就铺满了阿伦戴尔的街道，即使满眼金星的醉汉要低头呕吐，看了那上面写的内容也会愣神许久，心想如果有他的加入，那姐妹俩一定会欲仙欲死，于是到这里他爽快地吐了出来。对着墙脚撒尿的混混们互相交谈，你知道什么是女同性恋吗？他张开两指，伸上脸颊舔了一下。心领神会的无耻微笑绽放在二人脸上。艾莎刚抽出她从没有看过的报纸，一如往常地准备着吸掉颜料里多余的油，版头的大字标题没有诉说德意志民族社会主义工人党的党魁当上了元首，而是对镇上的风化横加指责。在安娜茫然的神情中，艾莎把它撕了个粉碎。带着怒火的海因斯先生原本是指责这些镇民根本不懂艺术，想要关闭展览的想法和当地政府的勒令不谋而合，于是瞬间变得狼狈许多。他手中的烟斗终于重新装满烟丝，颓然地坐在皱着鼻子的安娜旁边平静地劝说艾莎去别的地方发展。安娜已经不用去加雷利亚家了。也许是因为他们害怕奥拉夫问她什么是“女同性恋”，而安娜给出口头解释与否都是罪过。海因斯知道艾莎想要说什么，他转头问安娜，安娜，你想要和我们一起走吗？还不等她经过长久的犹豫，敲门声响了，轻蔑的房东太太要艾莎去门廊接电话，挖苦地说着她们这次还邀请了一个男人，海因斯马上骂出一句德国脏话。另一头，严肃的检察院助理表示，应安娜之前的监护人南尼普的要求，第二次调解会将在下个星期六开展。艾莎挂了电话，愤怒地在室内踱步，跺脚，却什么作用也没有，倚靠着颜料架抹掉脸上的眼泪。海因斯见状马上问她究竟发生什么，他承诺会请到全挪威最好的律师。不放心的艾莎走上去牵住安娜的手，她害怕无休无止的争吵和飘忽不定的结果，她害怕该死的法院真要把安娜和她分开。她什么也没有做错，他们为什么要夺走她珍视的一切？安娜甩开了她的手，让她错愕不已。满地都是化掉的雪味，在早已无心作画的艾莎的房间里，它的味道很纯粹，海因斯只剩下对好友的同情，他的叹息抖落了他身上看不见的雪，把他的烟味洗濯的一干二净。似乎漫天的雪花全倒进了这个小小的房间，像是个急于销毁金融犯罪证据的会计把所有的东西都倒进碎纸机一样。她或许是受够了活着腐烂的过程，说出了这辈子都将会为之后悔的肺腑之言。  
“我是个大活人，不是你们争来抢去的物什。”她听见颜料架颤抖，瓶瓶罐罐激烈碰撞的声音。海因斯从来没有看到艾莎的眼睛瞪的这么大过。他冲上去，把狂怒的艾莎拦住，不让她往安娜冲去，她扑腾着，又踢又打，喉咙里似乎发出了声音，海因斯还在为此震惊之时，她微微的低吼沉进他的手臂，狠狠地咬进他的羊毛短外套，使这个高大的男人痛呼出声，放开了抓住她肩膀的大手。在他退避开，给艾莎让出的视野中，安娜冷漠地坐在那里，屹然不动。“你明知道这样是错的。但我纵容你，我难辞其咎。现在已经有修正的机会——我回到原来的地方去，你也可以回到你原来的地方去。”

“你怎么可能过回原来的生活，都已经被这样污蔑——”海因斯顿时急了眼，“你难道要装作是受害人，说是艾莎强迫你？那你他妈的真是个混蛋！”

“你去问她，她难道没有吗？”

他太知道艾莎是个什么样的人，一时竟被逼问的语塞。“可是……她使你扬名立万，你会被记住，即使我们全都死了——”

“我为什么要被记住？对于其他人来说，这种污名会有谁想要承受？”

“安娜，我理解你的感受，但你真是个蠢蛋。你根本就不懂这一切的价值。”

“我了解。可我不在乎。我难道连不在乎的权利都没有吗？”

艾莎跪倒下去，海因斯马上俯身去扶，没有看见同样起身想要帮忙的安娜，她默默地坐了回去。她不在乎。原来她苦苦寻找的颜色，耐心到极致的研磨，注入狂热的笔触，她刻印进视网膜的安娜的形象，原来这一切在看不见她半分努力的安娜眼里和伴随她一生的虚无都相差无几。她不在乎这些。她的爱原来就是注入安娜鲜活颜色中的蓖麻油，她困住了安娜每一颗颜色的颗粒，她把剧毒浸润安娜的身体。她推开了海因斯，摇摇晃晃地向安娜走去，原谅我，原谅我。她不该画那些该死的画，不该为了成就她们的不朽，安娜从未期望过的不朽，把那份惊世骇俗的爱情展露在众人面前。她们还没有死，所以得活着接受愈加过分的谩骂和流言蜚语。双重的禁忌像是一横一竖的笔画，将沉重的十字架压在了安娜的身上。你！你就是那冷漠的提香！打着“美”的旗号掠夺毁灭，这不是活该遭受谴责吗？艾莎愿意承受这一切恶果，跪倒着的她抓住了安娜的膝盖，她只求安娜不要离开她。为什么她不能呼喊出安娜的名字，好把她挽留住？为什么她不能重复地说“我有罪，我有罪”，以祈求只有一个名字的神明的原谅？她原本怀着不亚于玛格丽特的勇气，如何降生到这个世界上，也要如何赤裸地去见上帝，她现在却感受到了前所未有的羞怯，她爱人突如其来的圣洁一下子把她打进万劫不复的深渊，于是她只能拜倒在安娜的脚下，疯狂地亲吻她的鞋尖祈求这位盲女看自己一眼。她开始絮絮叨叨起来了，她张开嘴，即使微弱到极致，她在强烈的渴望下发出了声音。她不是说的：“我有罪。”，或者“原谅我”，从来就没有透露过只言片语的双唇此时笨拙地颤抖起来，在低低啜泣的间隙，她反复说着，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。海因斯在悲伤的间隙皱起了眉头仔细倾听，还未分辨出那究竟是什么东西。她埋在安娜膝间的脸突然被一双手温柔地托起，安娜所有的冷漠和坚强都不攻自破。她恨艾莎的恣意妄为，她放任艾莎的恣意妄为。她爱艾莎。这有什么问题吗？她贴上艾莎泪痕四溢的脸庞，那双混沌的眼睛在艾莎的泪眼朦胧中似乎在跳动。安娜终于望向了她。她尽在咫尺，无论安娜往何处眺望，她都会在安娜的视线中。“我还要不要请最好的律师？”海因斯问着。没有人回答他。“和我们一起走吧，安娜。她需要你。她的画作——不。忘了它吧。我也不会向艾莎再需求人物画了。这个世界远比我们想象的广阔，你知道大洋的那头是什么吗？那就是美国。几千几百万的人涌入海关，抵达那个小小的岛屿，时刻担忧着自己被挤下岸去，经常错把着一时的热闹当作新大陆的全部。那只是广阔新世界的一角。总有一个能接纳你们的地方。”

“那里的人和这里的人有什么不同吗？”

他刚想发表一番高见，却想起来，涌向那个新世界的人，全部都来自于旧世界。“不，没什么不同。即使肤色各种各样，语言也不尽相同，他们也会想着娶妻生子，他们也会流出鲜红的血。他们不会同类相食，更不会要女儿献身给父亲。”

“谢谢你，海因斯先生。”她把哭的精疲力尽的艾莎抱在怀里。“这就够了。那幅画被理解成什么都好，唯独是爱，先生，唯独不能是爱。那些侮辱的言语，扭曲的故事，恶毒的见解，不是她施加给我的，我知道。我在市井长大，知道他们是一副什么德行。把她的画中所有我的名字，关于我的姓氏全都抹去吧。画家艾莎·阿德勒是没有妹妹的。她任性，倔强，自卑又单纯。你说会不会有另一个世界，她在其中是截然不同的人？我希望她成为截然不同的人，但我发现我更爱现在的这个她。我希望她在那个世界尽情歌唱，但我更爱她的沉默不语。我希望她在那个世界隐忍坚强，但我更爱她的恣意妄为。这很不应该，对吗？我爱我的姐姐，不是手足之间的爱，是你们男人对我们女人抱有的那种爱，狂暴，不节制，义无反顾，冲到床上之后就由热变冷，但我知道我们之间的爱永远是温热的。就像她不知道从何处讨要到的颜色一样，你能感受到它逐渐干燥，放出热气，好像它在呼吸。她想让我感受到的事物，她的心意，自打她找到颜料之前我就已经察觉到了。也许会有另一个世界，即使是这样荒唐、偏执、狂热的爱恋，也会有一个美好的结局。但肯定不是现在这一个。” 

“你打算怎么办呢？”

安娜没有回答他了。看来她已经尽得艾莎装作耳聋的真传。她把睡着的艾莎抱上了自己的膝盖，让她横躺在沙发上。他一阵蹙眉，爱究竟是什么东西呢？它卑劣的如同在月色下苟合的男女，它高尚的如同怀抱圣子的母亲。如果让海因斯来评价，那么爱绝对不是美的。这和他的追求相去甚远，他只能失魂落魄地离开，不再抱有任何念想。他不认得克里斯托弗，只是任由他和自己擦肩而过。你来这干什么呢？克里斯托弗表示自己并不是专程登门恶言相向的。安娜已经很久没有见过他，他表示在这段极其沮丧的日子里自己已经有认认真真地反悔过。如果不是他鲁莽的举动给安娜留下的坏印象，也许就不会被自己的姐姐拐骗了去。说到底你还是在说别人的坏话嘛。他连忙摆手赔不是。他知道安娜被这阵流言蜚语弄的很不太平，他很担心安娜的生活状况。为了不要让安娜急着把他轰开，他说了好多赔罪的话，这个时候才告诉安娜奥拉夫摔断了胳膊养在家里，他在学校没有什么朋友，所以除了安娜也没有其他的人来探望他。加雷利亚夫妇愿意放下偏见，请她去法夫探望。于是她拿上手杖准备动身，突然想到应该给艾莎留个消息。她问克里斯托弗会不会写便条，他好一阵吱唔让安娜晓得了他在夜校里打瞌睡的事实。于是她让克里斯托弗敲响房东太太的门，见到熟面孔她本想破口大骂，这个憨头憨脑的年轻人却表示有求于她。安娜说了许多好话，说自己必须得去法夫看望曾经照顾过的孩子，如果艾莎醒来后问她的去想，就请这样告诉她。也不知道她答应没有，或者是觉得和这种女人呆在一起自己的躯体都要变的浑浊不堪，她趁着安娜刚掐下话头，就赶紧把门摔上了。

艾莎是在连绵不绝的雨声中苏醒的。她梦见了即将沉没的超载的货船，她小小的身躯被盖在破旧的油布下面，在腐朽的船身中，狂怒的波涛拍打着这艘装满孩童的穿，尖锐的哭泣从船头响到船尾。她哭喊不出来，于是被当作最坚强的一个。这么坚强的孩子，一定是我们高贵的德意志的后裔。阿德勒夫妇欢喜她的金发碧眼，却在她拼了命也说不出“爸爸”，“妈妈”等字眼时狠狠打了她一巴掌。接着阿德勒夫人失望地痛哭起来。是的。她是共和国有名的歌剧演员。当她在绘画上的天赋被发掘出来时，她明白复仇的机会终于来了。海因斯还在学生时代时就发现了极其扭曲的阿德勒夫妇的画像，那似乎是他们一家人的合影，画家本人却没有出现在上面，反倒是用新潮的立体主义表现的夫妇俩鲜活的如同地狱里的恶魔，诉说着上层社会表面光鲜下的虚伪和焦虑。那幅画被当作优秀作品挂在学院的画廊里长达十年之久，直到纳粹分子把它丢进火里，对阿德勒夫妇另一种形象的讨论才终结下来。无论海因斯这辈子见过多少张画面，那对恶魔面庞的夫妇在他的心中挥之不去，为了终结可怕的梦魇，他找上艾莎·阿德勒，愿意承包她的作品，却失望地发现她是个风景画家。她在这上面发挥的才能远不及人像的十分之一。没想到命运赐给了他为她苦苦追寻的缪斯，却又和她开了个残酷的玩笑。她醒来就找不到安娜了。于是她疯了一般地在每一个房间，每一个角落，甚至每一个可能装得下个大姑娘的衣橱、床底等空间寻找。什么也没有。她撇下艾莎出门去了。她抛弃了艾莎，一个人离开了吗？她时而感到心脏冰凉，时而又觉得怒火中烧。她冲出门去，闹的好大一阵响动，无所事事的房东从房门里伸出个脑袋，那幅仇视的样子来自于艾莎给出半年房租的毫不犹豫，来自于她不和她们这些市井小民交流的高傲，来自于她与自己妹妹苟合的荒唐离奇，来自于对她青春年少的嫉妒。她告诉艾莎，你的姘头抛下你，和一个乡下小子跑了！她所期待的难看表情果然一瞬间就出现在艾莎的脸上，然后马上随着艾莎转过身，关上的门扉消失不见。“别把门给弄坏了，你这个没轻重的！”她乐的多骂艾莎几句，因为这个哑巴连回嘴都做不到，“窝囊废！”她又骂了一下，又大又重的玻璃瓶子破碎的声音响起来了，她一气之下摔碎了自己的宝贝罐子？那房东更加小人得志了。艾莎任由煤油把地板浸润。她打开画袋，抛下一张速写，纸张平稳地跌进油滩中，一下子被浸润的透明起来，安娜的面庞也融入了地板，融入深色之间，融入尘土——你生于尘土，也将归于尘土。颜色，它来自土间的美丽矿物，艾莎把它们一幅幅地抛在地板上，还给大地。原来她画了这么多张安娜。她站在布与纸铺满的地板上，一时间有些不知所措。于是她划亮了火柴，向小山丘的隆起抛去。油啊，更多的油。她取出了所有的煤油，亚麻油，松节油，因为有毒而备受她偏爱的蓖麻油，酒精，蜡块，我的血，我的肉，她全倒了进去，丢了进去。火焰点亮了她面前的视野，攀附上伫立在一旁的画架，她安静地看着这一切，火苗爬上了家具，把木头熏得漆黑，把羊毛烧的焦臭，通过镜子的反射更加明亮。她现在感觉很温暖，似乎火焰取代了某人的拥抱。为什么她要离开艾莎呢，即使她发誓要自毁前程，即使她拼命地表达心意，为什么呢？她宁愿和一个乡巴佬走，都不愿和自己在一起吗？她拉出了最后一张还没有抛向火场的画，那张裸像，她用那超凡的色彩点缀女人的眼眸，因为一些小小的视错觉，她使那双本不应该看向任何人的盲眼紧盯着目光同样灼热的看客。她与画中人对视良久，好像痴情凝望女神雕像的皮格马利翁。不。她的缪斯不选择起死回生。在愈加高涨的火焰中，炽热气流吹拂着一张小小的纸条，那上面有一行干掉的颜料书写的文字。它落在了画上，有字样的那一面被翻转过去，紧贴着还没有干透的油画。于是那排盲文出现在了艾莎的眼前。她还没来得及学习到盲文所有的语法和书写方式。但她清楚地知道那是什么意思。那和纸张背面，她教安娜写下的文字寓意相同。

我爱你。

即使重复了千千万万遍，她从没有疲倦过。那是她的喉舌无法说出的心意，于是成了她狂热的执念，她全身上下要表达出来的东西。如果这幅画作就这样丢进火中，还有谁会知道她真真切切地爱着安娜·阿德勒？她还有时间反悔，火苗还没有把她的头发烧的卷曲，她还可以把那幅画从窗台上丢下去，任由一个识货或者不识货的家伙欣赏或唾弃。但她终将不朽，她的爱人。她会得到她不期待的不朽。如果你真以为艾莎·阿德勒会这样做，那就大错特错了。她的所作所为总是和常人不一样。

她紧紧抱着她最为珍视的画作，躺在尸山火海间，幸福安详地沉眠。

“这就是艾莎·阿德勒这位画家所有的故事了。现在我们会拍卖在火灾中幸存并得到修补的画作，拍卖的收入会全部捐献到反抗法西斯的前线当中。”

海因斯知道自己的家乡已经回不去，他无法苟同希特勒的观点，原先只是停留在挪威，随着波兰的陷落，他逐渐意识到，挪威因为其战略意义的重要，即使对外宣称战时中立，也终将难逃魔掌。于是他向拍卖行提供了自己收藏的艾莎的画作。也许在美国这些画会买的更好，但他兴许是不想让她的画离她太远，选择在挪威本国进行拍卖。最为万众瞩目的就是那幅无名的裸女像。他认出了好几个远道而来的名人，其中也不乏穿越硝烟，涉险前来收购的美国同行。总不能让它们再被丢进火场一次吧？他想他们不可能不懂的艺术品的价值，也许他们会把它据为己有，就像阿德勒夫妇对艾莎所做的事情一样。他擦燃一根火柴，在烟斗装烟丝的窝里旋转一周，好让它们充分燃烧。结束之后他就会想办法马上动身前往美国。也许只有那个新世界才是安全的。他从举行拍卖会的房间里走出来，看见坐在画廊里的茫然女人。她的红发早已不如海因斯第一次见到的鲜亮。他没有说话，害怕安娜将他认出来，她或许是慕名而来的吧？她早就改姓，没有人会把她和这位画家联系起来。她还在为艾莎撇下她而生气吗？或者陷入无法自拔的愧疚感过完一生？他突然觉得不公平。又是“爱“在作祟了。男人到了年龄就应该娶妻，把自己赚的的每一分都交给她，却不应该爱他的妻子。他在安娜的面前停了下来，看着那双依旧低垂的眼眸，思考者艾莎为什么会选择那种颜色，他思考不出来，也许他能想出来的话，他就是那个举世闻名的大画家了。正是因为自己是庸人，他才会没有烦恼。那颜色像什么呢？一个死了的画家，画作的价格就会往上飚升几十倍。他不用这样和艾莎说，是艾莎自己选择消失。她承诺海因斯会把所有抢救出来的画作全都修复如初，要他把她送到一个远离这个世界的地方。一个看得到极光的地方。他能想象出带着满脸烧伤的艾莎·阿德勒在山野上仰望那来自于太空的奇异色彩，然后发疯——不需要这样，她一直就是个疯子。她想要在众人面前死去，却还想要活着作画。那也是爱和执念在作祟吗？尽管现实并没有她想象的那么残酷，她不愿意面对它。或许这就是艾莎的独到之处吧，她总是和平常人不一样。但海因斯自认为是庸人，他不需要做那种非比寻常的事情，完完全全可以按照自己的意愿来。

“安娜。”他叫唤着。认出了他的红发盲女抬起了头，“我要告诉你一件事情。” 

(FIN)


End file.
